<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Springs by piper_mccool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444031">Hot Springs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool'>piper_mccool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, water is a metaphor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>romantic oneshot that takes place in the hot springs!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri shrank against the hot spring wall, sliding deeper into the water. It now reached his shoulders, and Victor laughed at Yuri’s floating head.</p><p><br/>
“You are silly, Yuri. I am glad to spend time with you.”</p><p><br/>
Yuri blushed deeply. The soft trickle of water overpowered every other sound, blocking out the noises of the outside world. This private space seemed carved out just for them.</p><p>Humidity pressed in on them, intimate and warm. Of course, there was also the fact that they were both naked, sitting as close side by side as they could. Their knees touched. And Victor had a hand on Yuri’s thigh.</p><p><br/>
Victor’s hand. Was on Yuri’s <em>thigh</em>.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, Yuri wished he could sink even lower under water without drowning. The touch hadn’t fully registered until that moment – it had felt so natural. He looked flusteringly from Victor’s tender fingers, curled ever softly against his leg, distorted by the lapping waves, to Victor’s face. His coach stared contentedly into the distance, watching one of the mini waterfalls, the water streaming over rocks into the spring.</p><p><br/>
Yuri followed Victor's gaze. It was calm, watching the water stream in only one possible direction. There was only one way for it to go. It had no choice, yet it seemed to flow freely. Strongly.</p><p><br/>
It seemed Yuri and Victor were both on a set course. There was only one direction.</p><p><br/>
Yuri tore his eyes away from the waterfall and looked up at Victor. In the heat, in the water, everything was soft. There was nothing sharp. Edges blurred.</p><p><br/>
Yuri watched as an easy smile overtook Victor’s features. Here, in the hot springs, there was no Grand Prix final. There was no rink, no medal, no ice. Only warm, warm water and Victor, his butt cheek nuzzling the side of his own.</p><p><br/>
And then foolishly, stupidly, Yuri closed his fingers over Victor’s.</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” Victor remarked. “We’ve never done this before.”</p><p><br/>
“Y-yeah. Well. You put your hand there first –”</p><p><br/>
“It is good.” Victor lowered his body deeper into the spring, mimicking Yuri’s crouched position. He leaned his cheek on Yuri's shoulder, flesh against flesh. Skin seemed more sensitive here – the nerves in Yuri’s upper arm screamed to attention.</p><p><br/>
“Victor,” Yuri whispered. “Victor. I’m glad you came to Hasetsu. I am… so glad.”</p><p><br/>
“Me too. I feel full." He gave a laugh, then added, "Of more than pork cutlet bowls.”</p><p><br/>
The thing about holding hands under water is that it’s quieter. It’s less a hold and more a touch. Less firm. You don’t need to know – only feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah so I discovered this in my drafts, it was written months and months ago. I haven't watched the show since then so I'm sorry if my writing is ooc or inaccurate in any way. regardless, I hope this brought u a bit of joy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>